


Written on Our Wrists

by underscorejace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith wants to do music, Lance is probably gonna do marketing or smth maybe events planning, M/M, Soulmates, first fic for vld and first fic in years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorejace/pseuds/underscorejace
Summary: This is a fic for ciuucalata on tumblr as I am their gifter for the Voltron Valentines Exchange!!!! I Hope you like it.Keith has been stressing about the words that are spelled out on his wrist, that appeared when he was 18. When he goes away to College could it mark the start of something Keith could never have imagined?(Characters mentioned above may be included if I write more of this fic)





	1. Fated Meeting

It’s been there since the day I turned 18. Just simple words saying ‘Sorry, is this your notebook?’. The writing was scrawled and messy, like someone who never slows down. The first words my soulmate would say to me after I turned 18.

Shiro always told me not to worry about it. That I’ll find my soulmate eventually, I just need to be patient. Easy enough for him to say, he already knew his soulmate, heck he was already dating his soulmate before he turned 18. Him and Matt were always together, pretty much since the day they met when they were 15, so it was no surprise that they were soulmates. His best friend, Allura, always used to joke about him and Matt being soulmates as well, mostly because it was really funny to see them both blush and try not to make eye contact with each other because they both got really embarrassed. It works though, you could always tell that they were meant to be.

What if I don’t get along with my soulmate, what if they don’t like me? There are so many possibilities, just because you’re soulmates doesn’t mean you have to be with them for the rest of your life. I know that one of my distant cousins couldn’t stand her soulmate and was then looked down on by her family because ‘it’s not right to reject destiny’. That’s what I’m most worried about. Shiro obviously doesn’t get that because him and Matt are so happy together. They’ve been together for about 5 years now and have never had any major disturbance in their relationship. I just don’t think that that’s what’s going to happen with me though.

Today is nearly a year after the day those words appeared on my wrist and I’ve spent all that time trying figure out when I’ll meet this person. Whoever they are, I hope the first thing I say to them isn’t something absolutely stupid, knowing me, I’ll probably mess up or stumble over my words or something. Or make a pun. _Oh God please don’t be a pun_. Anyway, today is my first day of College. My first class, according to my class schedule, is An Introduction to Social Psychology, sounds alright but honestly who knows.

I pick a seat fairly far back but also in the middle, in order to avoid people’s attention. I pulled my notepad out of my bag and set it down in front of me as I retrieve my pens from my pocket. _Why did I even choose to take this class. I want to do music yet here I am._ My brother convinced me that it would be a good idea to branch out and take some other classes just in case I decide that I don’t want to do music anymore, but what does he know? He’s already graduated and is doing some Aeronautics/Astronautics graduate degree now, the exact opposite of what I want to do, even if mom thinks I would be good at it. I’ve always lived in the shadow of my brother, at least I feel like I have, my mom denies it but I always feel like I have to live up to their expectations of me being like Shiro.

Of course, just my luck, someone decides to sit right next to me and in doing so completely knocked my notepad out of my hand just as I was picking it back up. ‘Sorry, is this your notebook?’ the brown-haired boy asks as he picks it up and passes it back to me, already looking apologetic.

‘Oh, yeah, thanks for getting it for me’, I reply, a slight blush on my cheeks.

‘My name’s Lance by the way.’

‘Keith…’, I mumble quietly, as I try to hide my face.

‘Please tell me you haven’t read any of the textbook either? I’ve been so busy helping my siblings over the summer, I never got a chance to sit down.’

‘Definitely haven’t, I didn’t really want to take this class in the first place but there wasn’t another music class I could join, so here I am, I guess...’

‘Thank fuck for that, at least we can be clueless together’, he said with a sigh of relief.

We spent the rest of our lecture pretty much in silence, other than the occasional question asked about what was going on because neither of us had much clue but we muddled through our first lecture fairly well, all things considered. Sometimes, whilst Lance was concentrating on his notes, I took small glances at him, noticing little things like the incredible number of bracelets on his wrist or the shark design on his t-shirt. It was kind of cute the way he bit the end of his pen whilst he was listening or in between writing his notes.

All in all, class was pretty boring and I found myself relieved to be able to get out of there and thankful that Lance hadn’t looked over when I was admiring his t-shirt for what felt like the 50th time.

‘So, I’ll see you in class on Thursday, right?’, Lance questions, entirely interrupting my train of thought.

‘Uh, yeah, I guess I’ll see you then, then’, I reply as I head off in the opposite direction to him, going back to my dorm to get my books for my next few classes.

I’m so thankful my roommate has class right now because as I get back to my dorm, I go over what just happened in class and it’s nice to be able to do that when it’s quiet. I think about the guy I talked to, Lance, and how nice he seemed...

 _Oh shit, fuck no this can’t be it right?_ _He can’t be my soulmate, can he?_ I quickly pull my shirt sleeve up to make sure nothing about it has changed but it has. The words that were once black have changed colour into a beautiful electric blue. _Oh fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

_ This can’t be happening to me right now. I mean sure I’ve been stressing about it for the past year but I’m not ready for this yet. On my first fucking day of class and the first person I meet is my soulmate? How the fuck does that even happen?!  _ I try to calm my breathing before I spiral any further. The only thing I can think to do is to text someone, but who? I could text Shiro but I know for a fact that he won’t understand my dilemma, I could call my mom but she’s probably at work and I don’t want to bother her if she’s working on an important case. Then I remember, Pidge, my best (and pretty much only) friend, she’s only across campus and I can meet up with her to get all of this out because it’s just way too much. I pull out my phone and write up the text.

Keith: Hey Pidge, want to meet up? I really need to talk to you about something

A couple seconds later my phone beeps with Pidge’s reply;

Pidge: Yeah sure, meet me at Sal’s in 10 minutes?

Keith: Sounds good, see you there

Putting my phone in my back pocket, I shrug on my jacket and dash out my door. My headphones are on full volume to help me try and clear my head as my make my way to Sal’s diner. I skip the songs on shuffle until I come up to the perfect song ‘Weightless’ by All Time Low. The walk there is pretty uneventful but I’m constantly looking out for Pidge, just in case I see her on her way to Sal’s. 

Pidge has been my best friend basically since Shiro was asked to babysit her years ago. She’s Matt’s younger sister and is basically a computer genius. There was a time in high school where I used to skip a lot of my classes but Pidge hacked into the school system to help me out so my mom wouldn’t freak out but she said she would never do that again so I couldn’t let it become a habit. We’re what’s known as platonic soulmates. As well as the first words our soulmate will say to us once we turn 18, quite a few people have platonic soulmates. The way we know if we have one is that we’re born with a small shape of a specific colour that matches the other person’s. Pidge and I have a small black outline of a triangle on our left shoulders. 

I end up at the campus coffee shop Sal’s a few minutes before Pidge so I ended up awkwardly sitting on a sofa in the corner of the shop as I waited for her. I didn’t even realise she had entered the shop until she came and dropped herself down next to me, she has a way of sneaking up on people.

‘Hey, so what’s up? You didn’t exactly give me much to go on in that text you sent but it sounded pretty serious.’ she spoke up after positioning herself comfortably on the sofa. I don’t say anything but I pull up my jacket sleeve to let her see where the previously barely visible writing had changed to a bright electric blue. As she notices the change in colour, her face lights up, clearly happy for me, but she doesn’t know everything yet.

‘Holy shit, Keith! First day of class and you already found your soulmate! This is amazing!’ she exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

‘Well yeah I guess…’, I mumble, ‘but could you keep your voice down?’

‘Sorry dude, I’m just really happy for you, why don’t you sound more happy about it?’

‘I don’t know, it’s just not how I would’ve imagined it and how do you even go about telling them this kind of thing like ‘Hi I’m Keith and I’m your fucking soulmate’, it just doesn’t seem right you know?’ I’m definitely not letting on about all of my other worries about this whole soulmate thing, like what if I end up despising him eventually and then I’ll be cast out like most people who didn’t end up with their soulmate. Pidge, however, doesn’t seem to realise that I’m holding back this stuff and continues on.

‘Of course you can, that’s literally what everyone else does, unless you have a certain way you want to go about it?’ She’s clueless, honestly, but I don’t blame her, I know I’m not the easiest person to read but I wish she could read my thoughts so I didn’t have to say it out loud. 

‘No it’s not that, it’s just what if…..’ I trail off, not wanting to open up too much here in the coffee shop.

‘What if it goes wrong?’, Pidge continued for me. ‘Don’t worry about that, just follow what you think makes the most sense. Statistically, the chances of things going wrong and staying that way with your soulmate are so slim, there is no use in worrying about it.’

‘Thanks, Pidge, but what if I’m one of the exceptions to those statistics, knowing my luck, I most likely will be.’

‘You’ll never get anywhere if you don’t take risks, dude. How about this, if he doesn’t say anything about it for a month then you have to bring it up with him, okay?’ She never gives up when she sets her mind to something so there’s no use in refusing what she’s saying.

‘Okay Pidge, I’ll agree but if this goes wrong, I get to blame you.’

‘Sure thing dude, sometimes you just need to put yourself out there to be happy. Anyway, I have to get to class in about 20 minutes so I need to go, but I’ll talk to you later?’

‘Yeah sure, I’ve got to go get some guitar practice in at some point today anyway, may as well do it now.’

We both get up to leave and go our separate ways at the door.

 

I make my way back to my dorm to grab my guitar, hoping that my roommate still hasn’t returned yet. Of course, he was back and was lounging on his bed, studying one of his Chemistry textbooks.

‘Hey Lotor, just came to pick up my guitar so I can go practice.’ 

‘M’kay, I might not be in later, gonna go to the library to find something.’

‘Uh sure, see you.’ I reply as I awkwardly head out to the practice room I have booked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to continue this please let me know as I haven't written in years so honestly have no clue whether this is any good


End file.
